


Tour Guide

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nadia's turn to play tour guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



The Ushuaia Aquarium in Argentina was not nearly as impressive as LA’s Aquarium of the Pacific, however Weiss wasn’t complaining.  His eyes were looking only at the lovely woman in front of him. 

Nadia looked back at him over her shoulder with that wicked little smile that promised Eric would be having the time of his life.  As if he hadn’t been all along since he started dating Nadia.  Running his thumb over the third finger of his left hand, Eric felt himself grinning stupidly.  Married and to the most beautiful lady around. 

They were in Argentina for their honeymoon with Nadia playing tour guide just as Eric had done when Nadia came to LA.  As Nadia took him through the aquarium, translating the various displays into English for him, Eric remembered when he had done the same thing in LA except for the translating part.

They had been dating for about a month, taking things slow when Eric couldn’t resist pulling Nadia into one of the dark corners of the Life in Darkness exhibit at the aquarium and kissing her.  Nadia had melted against him, her arms sliding around his waist as her mouth opened under his.  When they had finally broke apart, they had just looked at one another before making a hasty exit back to Weiss’s house where they ended up in his bed. 

Nadia rounded a corner and Weiss hurried up to join her only to find himself yanked through a door and being soundly kissed by a grinning Nadia. Her hands were already sliding under his shirt, skimming over his back and making him shiver.

“What say we cut the tour short and head back to our hotel?” Nadia whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

“I say hell yes!”  Eric said, hands sliding down her body to tug her closer to him.   
         
She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, leading him on a mad dash through the aquarium and back to their hotel. 


End file.
